Something Special
by ayamiko95
Summary: Sequel to 'Moving Forward' which is the sequel of "Another Love Story". Today's Len's bday April 24 , Kaho has something special to tell him on his birthday...this may not be as good as the prequels, but please review. Title of its sequel inside!
1. Chapter 1

~Here's another sequel under "Another Love Story"…a sequel of "Moving Forward"~

Sorry for any grammatical error. I started doing this today (april 23) and hope I'd make in time for tomorrow (april 24), Len's actual birthday. :D

**Disclaimer:** I don't own La Corda D'oro

* * *

Len sighed as he woke up in his new bedroom. He looked beside him and it was empty. Seems like his wife has gone somewhere. He noticed a small piece of paper on top of her pillow.

He opened it slowly and recognized his wife's writing.

"Morning Len,

I forgot to inform you last night that there's an orchestra practice today. Sorry. Well, you came home last night late already and you were tired…

Anyway, I've already fixed your breakfast, just check them in the oven, I just place it there so that it would remain warm, you don't have to reheat it or anything, I don't want to come back finding the house on fire.

Always, Kahoko."

Yup, obviously, Len doesn't know how to cook. Also, it was already a year since they got married.

Just remembering how rushed and crazy the wedding was made him sigh, but it was memorable.

Len ran his fingers through his hair, a habit that hasn't changed for years.

He stood up from his…well…_their _bed and went down the stairs.

He switched on the lights of their kitchen, it was small, but, as Kahoko has called it, it was 'cute', and so did Saori.

Len let out another sigh as he remembered his childhood friend Saori. Saori had changed ever since she started going out with Tsuchiura, and it seems like from the shy Saori, she became an outspoken one.

Len opened the oven and saw a tray of food. He placed it on the kitchen table and ate there.

He doesn't have any plans so far…

He looked at the calendar and smiled to himself. _Just a few more days_. He told himself, but then he frowned and put on a cold expression, _Who cares? I bet no one would remember anyway._

After a while, he fixed himself up and decided what to do today, since he has no schedule for today, he decided to see how Kahoko was doing.

* * *

"Okay, one more time," said the maestro of the orchestra Kahoko was in.

Everyone started playing and in beat together.

The maestro stopped conducting when the auditorium's door opened.

Since Kahoko was a bit at the back, she couldn't see. Everyone gasped and whispered to each other. Kahoko overheard what the guy in front of her was saying.

"Isn't that…isn't that the famous violinist Len Tsukimori-san? Oh, and those with him, that's the famous pianist, Ryoutaro Tsuchiura-san and his wife Saori Tomoyo-sama…"

Then the person he was talking to replied, "Tomoyo-san is a famous singer right? But I heard she plays several instruments when she was in high school and in college."

"How did you know?"

"Well, a friend of mine studied in Seiso,"

"Also, isn't Tsukimori-san married already? To…"

The two people looked behind them, to Kahoko.

Kahoko blushed. _What are they doing here?_

"Ara, what special guests we have, is there anything we could do for you?" asked the maestro

"No," Kahoko heard Len say, "Just continue."

"Well then," the maestro turned back and started to conduct the orchestra again.

* * *

After practice, they were in an Italian restaurant.

"What are you four doing here?" asked Kahoko

"I just wanted to see you practice for a change, I bumped into Saori and Tsuchiura on the way." Said Len

"Well, you know, we missed you two, its hard to move about sometimes…" said Saori

The four of them felt people watching them, well; it's bad to have four famous people in one place.

"Hey, how about we all go on a trip tomorrow?" asked Saori

"Huh? All of a sudden?" asked Len

"Well, booking is easy. Let's go to Kyoto tomorrow." Said Saori

"Why Kyoto?" asked Kahoko

"You guys have never gone there right? And seeing temples, shrines…its just like on a high school field trip all over again." Said Saori

"You're getting all excited for this...huh." said Len

"So, what do you guys think? Do you two want to go?" asked Saori

"Well, there's no practice or anything." Said Kahoko

"Its fine with me." Said Len

"Great," said Saori, then she began dialing her phone to ask for reservations.

* * *

"It's beautiful here!" exclaimed Kahoko, she brought her violin with her and her bag.

"Seriously," said Saori, she also brought her violin…(Ryoutaro's carrying her bag.)

The two males were behind.

"They really are enjoying this." Said Ryoutaro.

"They're acting like teens again." Sighed Len, "Well, seems like you're carrying too many stuffs around."

Ryoutaro was pulling a stroller (bag), and a shoulder bag. "This isn't much." He said.

Len was only carrying a bag pack and his violin case.

"Well, it's not like we're staying here for a whole week," said Len

Ryoutaro rolled his eyes, "You never change do you." He said.

Saori turned around and giggled, and then she walked beside Kahoko again.

"What is it?" asked Kahoko

"Len and Ryoutaro never get along…do they?" Said Saori

Kahoko giggled too.

"Well, Len's birthday is coming; do you have anything in mind for his birthday?" Saori asked.

"I do have some ideas…about throwing a party, but knowing Len, he wouldn't quite enjoy that, especially if he realizes I'm hiding something from him…" said Kahoko

Saori laughed, "Well it seems like you already know Len."

"He easy to read sometimes, I'm just surprised I never noticed."

"He lets his guard down when he completely trust someone. Well Kahoko, you think of something, I'll stick to the surprised party.""

Eh? But…"

"Whatever the present you are going to give Len, Ryoutaro and I are going back early, so don't own Len too much on his birthday; the surprise will be at night. Oh, and there'll be a festival at this shrine," said Saori, opening a map, she pointed which shrine it was.

Then, the two males finally caught up with them.

"Have you two decided on what to do yet?" asked Ryoutaro

"Shopping for kimonos." Said Saori.

"Kimono, huh." Said Len.

"Hey, let's check in the hotel and go our separate ways. You could help Kahoko buy her kimono, Len." Said Saori

Kahoko blushed.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about, you two are already married." Said Saori

"Saori, would you just," said Len

"Scary," said Saori, she stuck her tongue out at him.

Len sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

* * *

_This is such a hassle,_ thought Len

He and Kahoko were in a kimono shop.

He was thinking that it was such a nuisance, girls should hang out with girls, but he'd rather be here than be stuck with Tsuchiura.

He looked at Kahoko, _Well, if it makes her happy, I guess its fine._

"Hey, Len! Look, isn't this cute?" said Kahoko

"Kahoko, that was tenth time you said a certain kimono looks cute." Said Len, but he smiled.

Kahoko smiled back, "But you're not saying anything."

"Well, it seems like those two are getting along," whispered Saori, they were peeking in from outside the store.

"Saori, should we be doing this? We're not kids anymore." Said Ryoutaro

Saori pouted, "Don't ruin my fun Ryoutaro," she said.

Suddenly Ryoutaro hugged her from behind, "And here I was thinking I was going to see you try on different kimonos." He sighed

Saori blushed, "Okay okay! Let's go!" said Saori

Ryoutaro let her go, but took her hand. He chuckled.

* * *

"Geez, you were the ones who planned this and then you're going back home early?" said Len

"Saori just forgot about the recording since she was excited about this, its okay Len." Said kAhoko

"You two just go to the festival together tomorrow." Said Ryoutaro

"Tomorrow…" said Len

"Do you have anything tomorrow, Len?" asked Saori

"N-no, nothing," said Len

"Well then, we'll go fix up," said Ryoutaro

Len sighed, _I knew no one would remember, what was I hoping for. Stupid._

Saori saw Len's expression and smiled to herself.

* * *

"Hey Len, wake up," said Kahoko

Len opened his eyes and saw Kahoko beside him, "Later," he said stubbornly

"Len," Kahoko whispered, "Happy birthday," she said.

Len suddenly woke up. His eyes widen, he sat up and looked at Kahoko.

Kahoko giggled.

"What's with that surprised look? Don't tell me you forgot today is your birthday." Smiled Kahoko.

"I thought you wouldn't remember." He said

"Silly." Said Kahoko, "Come on, get up. Go take a bath first." Said Kahoko, she got off the bed.

Len smiled again, "Morning, and thank you."

* * *

Len sighed; he was at the lobby waiting for Kahoko. Did it take so long for her to put on her kimono and fix herself up?

"Len," said Kahoko from behind.

Len turned around and his eyes widen.

_Is that really Kahoko? Wow._

He just stared. Kahoko blushed.

"Stop staring Len, its embarrassing me." Said Kahoko

Len stood up, "Sorry, then, shall we?"

Kahoko smiled and took his outreached hand.

"Sorry we're doing what I want Len, even though it's your birthday." Said Kahoko when they got to the shrine.

"It's okay, I guess seeing you like this and seeing you happy is enough a present for me." Said Len

"Len, you've changed a lot." Said Kahoko

"I did?"

Kahoko just smiled, "Well, come on, let's go." Said Kahoko

* * *

"Are you tired already?" asked Len after a while.

"Sort of, we should start repacking already." Said Kahoko, suddenly remembering what Saori told her.

"Um, okay." Said Len

* * *

Len and Kahoko got to their house a bit late already, it was already 9.

"Kahoko, do you have the keys with you?" Len asked.

"Yeah, here." Said Kahoko, handing him the keys.

Len opened the door and suddenly the lights were turned on and everyone shouted, "Happy Birthday!"

Kahoko noted that it was just like HER 25th birthday party back then, only it wasn't a surprise. The only surprise was having Len and Saori back.

"Kahoko, did you know?" asked Len, twitching, once they were inside...he forced out a smile

"U-um…y-yes…" said Kahoko, shrinking away

Saori touched her shoulder, "He's furious." Kahoko said.

"Well Len, you've grown quite a fine man." Said Misa

"Mother," said Len, "You're back, you should've informed me, I could've picked you up in the airport."

"No need," said Len's father, "You were on a trip with Kahoko right?"

"Yes, but," said Len

"Anyway, enjoy your birthday Len, ora, you could play the violin with Kahoko again, you two haven't played in so long right?" said Misa.

"Sorry, but I have to leave already," interrupted Yunoki (well, he's here.)… "Happy birthday Tsukimori-kun." He said and left.

"Yunoki-senpai is pursuing music…right?" said Kahoko as she took out her violin

"Yup, it's a surprise." Said Hihara

"Len?" said Kahoko, she positioned her violin

Len nodded and the two played together.

_Whether there were presents or not…I'm still glad to be able to celebrate my birthday with the people important to me…_

Len looked around the room, there were his parents, and in-laws, Saori, Tsuchiura, Hihara and the others who had made his childhood memorable…and what's most important is the person playing beside him, his wife, Kahoko…

It was already morning when the party ended.

Len yawned as he and Kahoko went up the stairs to their room.

Kahoko encircled her arm around Len's, she sighed.

"What is it Kahoko?" Len asked.

Kahoko reached into her pocket and gave it to Len. It was a small box, Len opened it carefully.

"An electrical tuning for my violin." Len murmured, controlling his happiness, he'd always wanted one, he just didn't have the time to buy it. "Thank you Kahoko,"

"I haven't told you what my other present is yet." Said Kahoko

"Told me? Can't you just give it to me?" he asked

"I can't…not yet…" said Kahoko, and then she also yawned.

"What do you mean Kahoko?" asked Len

"I'm pregnant Len…" whispered Kahoko

Len woke up from his drowsiness, "Really!?" he was enthusiastic, "Since when?"

"Two weeks ago…" whispered Kahoko, she smiled when she heard his enthusiasm.

"This is the best," said Len, "Is it a girl?"

"Maybe…happy birthday Len…" said Kahoko

"Thank you Kahoko," then he touched her womb, "Welcoming this little one will be one of the best days of my life." Said Len

Kahoko smiled.

"This is something special that I can't forget and can never replace…the two of you…" he said

"Happy Birthday Len," Kahoko said again.

* * *

A/N: Well, sorry if it wasn't romantic enough like its past prequels…this is a rushed one. Anyway….REVIEW PLEASE!!!

I made a sequel about their kid. Title is "Romance Until the End"


	2. Sequel

**Attention to those who had "Something Special"  
**

**I'm making a sequel for this story. "Romance Until the End"**

**Its a a story based on Kahoko and Len's child.**

**And as the title said, Romance will bloom even to the next generation.**

**Please look forward to it!**

**So get that Author's Alert ready! Hahaha  
**

**Always, Ayamiko95  
**


End file.
